callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time and Fate/Trivia
*The mission's title refers to a quote by philosopher Bertrand Russell as from "The slave is doomed to worship '''time and fate' and death, because they are greater than anything he finds in himself, and because all his thoughts are of things which they devour."'' *Call of Duty: Ghosts, the sequel of Black Ops II where Manuel Noriega appeared, featured the Federation as the main villain while being based on Caracas, the real life capital of Venezuela where Hugo Chávez, another South American politician who was condemned by the United States as authoritarian, served as President for more than a decade until his death a few months before the game's release, while the revolution encouraged by Raul Menendez, the other major villain of Black Ops II, was similar to the rise of Greek left-wing populist Alexis Tsipras, who credits Chávez as an inspiration. *Just before going into the mansion as Mason, Menendez can be seen in the distance walking towards the barn. **Also, the player can see that Menendez isn't holding his SPAS-12, he's holding an AK-47. **In addition, if the player killed any horses as Menendez, their corpses will still be present. *The song playing at the beginning of Menendez' part, "Niño Precioso" features the vocal of Kamar de los Reyes, who is Menendez' voice actor. *When looking through the binoculars while playing as Mason at the start of the mission, the gun used to kill the cartel soldier is right next to his head, but when playing as Menendez it is shot from farther away. *When viewing the grenade bounce down the hall at the end of the mission, it bounces off the door very close to the ground, but at the end of playing as Menendez, it is about halfway up the door. *The player can fire at Noriega after choking him, but no blood will appear. *While playing as Mason, some PDF soldiers are seen lying dead, but they are shown to still be alive. If the player shoots them, there will be a penalty. *When playing as Mason, there are two occasions where taking different routes result in different conversations: ** After shooting the MG gunner, prompting Hudson to shout "They're down, move up!", the player can either go left or right. Going right up the stairs will prompt Mason to say "Flanking right!", followed by Woods telling Mason to throw a grenade inside the house. ** When storming the mansion, Mason can climb up the tower, at which point he will say "I'll provide cover from the bell tower." *In the beginning, Woods says, "Menendez was in Nicaragua, got that from Kravchenko". But during Kravchenko's interrogation in "Old Wounds", Kravchenko never mentions where Menendez was. And in the beginning, Noriega even says "I told you he would be here". *While playing as Mason, once the player has cleared out the first room in the cocaine labs go to the right at the entrance to the next corridor, there will be a CIA memo on the desk, which can be picked up. This will effect the text on the player's career record and the speech given when Noriega is captured in "Suffer with Me". *Menendez' SPAS-12 holds more rounds than a regular SPAS-12 as it holds around 16 rounds. *When playing as Menendez, Josefina's face will often appear on the player's screen while Menendez hears her scream out for help. *Some of the Menendez Cartel soldiers carry an unknown revolver on the torso. *With CGF (Content Graphic Filter), there are six censorships in total: **When the PDF Officer grabs Josefina, the whole screen is blacked out, but the sounds and actions from the characters are still active, the game continues again when Menendez wakes up. **Shortly after Menendez wakes up, his hands are cleared from dirt, and blood. **During the cutscene when Woods flashbacks to his past, and about what happened in Angola, the scene in the container where Mason finds Woods is pixelated to censor the Decaying Corpses surrounding Woods. **When Menendez saves the other five civilian hostages, the axe that Menendez throws is removed. So the player can only use a machete to save the hostages. **After clearing the Cocaine Lab, in a cutscene where Woods kills the other three guards causes the screen to be black, and shortly after the guards are killed by Woods, the screen turns normal again. **When Woods refers Josefina as a "whore" it is changed to the word "girl." Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trivia